


Too Weird to be a Dream

by c4rc4ss (porcelain_cats)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Frottage, Hot Mess Armitage Hux, M/M, Other, PWP, Painplay, Reader-Insert, TLJ Spoilers, Touch-Starved, Under-negotiated Kink, Whump, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/c4rc4ss
Summary: General Hux is tired, angry, and touch-starved. Lieutenant Obek is happy to help.---Reader surrogate (Obek) has no specified gender, so anyone can be them ;^)Please heed the warnings.





	Too Weird to be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my buddy first-disorder, who got this idea stuck in my head. Lov u <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- This fic flip-flops between hard and soft, and Obek essentially lets Hux take his anger at Ren out on them. Obek is happy about all the acts going on here, but none of it is discussed beforehand.  
> \- A gendered slur is used during dirty talk.  
> \- Hux is overall kind of unsettling (or a bit more than usual anyway)  
> \- Unequal power dynamic (General and Lieutenant)

It was the raucous _clang_ of a body hitting durasteel that jolted lieutenant Obek nearly out of their seat.

They didn’t need to turn around to know the source of the noise - for weeks now the new Supreme Leader had taken to flinging General Hux around the bridge whenever he displeased him. Hux rarely made a sound anymore aside from a small huff as he made contact with a wall or console, used to the abuse as he was. Sometimes Obek felt that they were bothered by it more than the general was.

Obek’s fascination with General Hux was no secret among the other officers, but they strove to keep their interest hidden as best they could from the general. Early on they made a solemn vow to pine from their station on the bridge, cherishing what little attention Hux might bestow upon them rather than getting spaced for letting their unprofessional attraction get the better of them.

Today, it seemed, their will to keep that solemn vow had broken.

As Supreme Leader Kylo’s cape made its final swish through the door to the bridge, Obek found themselves rushing to their fallen general’s side, kneeling down with a hand outstretched. The proffered hand was swiftly batted away and Hux fixed them with a glare that on any other occasion would have made their heart race - this time their heart stopped with fear.

“What do you think you’re doing? Return to your post immediately!” Hux snarled.

Obek’s face blanched. “Yes sir, sorry sir! I only meant to-”

“Only meant to what? _Help?_ You are not my personal caretaker, lieutenant, and I would advise you to remember your place.” Finding purchase on a nearby console, Hux lifted himself up and straightened his uniform. He spit blood onto the floor before handing over control of the bridge to Mitaka, practically stomping out the door as Kylo had minutes prior.

Obek scrambled back to their station, purposefully avoiding the eyes of their fellow officers and narrowly avoiding a collision with the mouse droid that trundled over to clean the general’s blood off the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Worthless! You’re lucky I haven’t killed you yet.” Kylo exited the bridge with his usual dramatic flair, leaving Hux crumpled against the wall in the wake of another one of his tirades.

The damage appeared worse this time, Obek noted, watching Hux dutifully from their station despite the overwhelming urge to assist him. Hux wheezed as he sat up, his hand grasping somewhere beneath his coat, trying to hold himself together. After a significant struggle Hux finally stood, though the arm wrapped around his ribs remained. He swept his hair back into place with a shaky hand and snuffled, an awful sound because of the blood pouring from his nose.

A tense silence blanketed the bridge. Every officer’s eyes were on Hux, waiting. For what, Obek couldn’t say, but they too couldn’t look away from the mess Kylo had made of their commanding officer. A hollow, almost somber expression flitted across Hux’s face before he shouted, “Get back to work!” with as much fury as his hoarse voice could muster.

Like every other time, Mitaka was left with control of the bridge while Hux went to presumably lick his wounds in private. As the general passed Obek’s console, they stopped him with a gentle hand on his sleeve. Hux rounded on them angrily, ready to chastise them for trying to overstep their boundaries once again, but at the sight of Obek quietly holding out a handkerchief, his anger faded and he took the small cloth with little reluctance. He wiped the blood from his nose and quickly pocketed the handkerchief, leaving Obek with a terse yet sincere, “Thank you, lieutenant.”

 

* * *

 

The next day was blessedly quiet. Kylo had gone offship for one reason or another, likely to find some mysterious artifact or threaten Resistance sympathizers, and the entirety of the Supremacy breathed a collective sigh of relief with the knowledge that he would be too busy to terrorize them while he was on his trip.

Though thankful for the reprieve, Obek was still shaken by the previous day’s events. When they offered their handkerchief, they were certain Hux would refuse it. His pride must have really been worn down for him to accept the gesture without a fight. Obek worried for their general, even more so now that they could see the still-unhealed wounds and bruises on Hux’s face as he addressed the crew.

 _Shouldn’t his lip be healed by now?_ thought Obek. _The bruises, too. Surely he would have visited the medbay for a bacta treatment…_

Obek tried to remind themselves not to get involved. Hux may have accepted their help once, but it was a moment of weakness in all likelihood and despite the way he still had one arm wrapped around his ribcage, Obek suspected that any further attempts to care for him would be met with disdain. It came as a surprise when, after making his rounds, Hux approached Obek at their console to request a meeting in private.

 _Oh god, he’s probably come to his senses and decided to punish me after all,_ Obek thought, starting to sweat under Hux’s piercing scrutiny.

Hux lead them down the hall to a small, empty conference room. He waited for Obek to enter the room before locking the door, then turned his attention back to them. “At ease, lieutenant,” he said, unusually quiet. “You aren’t in trouble. I simply wished to…” Hux struggled for a moment, gaze wavering about the room in an uncharacteristic show of uncertainty. He exhaled sharply through his nose and squared his shoulders, steeling himself. “I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other day. Though you should have remained at your post, I…” Another protracted pause. Hux winced as if he were forcing the apology out against his will. “I appreciated your concern. You did not deserve to be shouted at.”

“It’s - it’s quite alright, sir. Recent… events,” Obek continued, careful not to speak ill of the Supreme Leader, “have taken their toll on all of us, I think.”

The tiniest hint of a smirk tugged at Hux’s lips. “Careful, lieutenant. What you say could be taken as insubordination.”

Obek preened under the general’s favor - favor it certainly seemed to be, anyway, since General Hux was not known for having a sense of humor. “Oh, no. No insubordination intended, sir.”

“Good. I would prefer to avoid sending you to reconditioning, if at all possible.” Hux then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, presenting it to Obek with unnecessary solemnity. “Your handkerchief. I’ve had it laundered. Thank you for your generosity,” Hux said tightly. Obek took the cloth with a polite nod and tucked it into their pocket, noticing not for the first time how awkward the general seemed when he wasn’t barking orders or dressing down a poorly performing officer. Obek found it to be surprisingly endearing.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Hux frowned, eyes narrowing. “Go ahead.”

Obek hesitated, but their concern for Hux outweighed their desire to maintain the amicable conversation. “It’s just, I’ve noticed that your lip and the bruising… they should have healed by now. Have you not been to medbay?”

Hux’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists, tempering his frustration. “No. They’re busy enough as it is, I won’t trouble them over wounds so insubstantial.”

“No disrespect sir, but they aren’t insubstantial,” Obek countered. “You’ve been pressing on your ribs since alpha shift yesterday like they’re broken. I - we’re worried about you. The Order needs you well.”

Hux abruptly turned away, bringing his hands together behind his back in parade rest, as if he hadn’t been holding onto his ribs a minute before. “I should have you demoted for your flippancy,” Hux snapped. Obek stiffened, expecting the worst. When Hux continued, it was softer, almost melancholy. “But you’re right. It is crucial for me to maintain my wellbeing. I had been tending to myself the past few weeks, but my supplies have run low and I haven’t had the time to procure more.” Hux pulled a chair out from the nearby table and sat down, arm wrapped around himself again as he muttered, “Irresponsible.”

Before the general could fall into a downward spiral of self loathing, Obek kneeled in front of him. Hux’s eyes widened at the display and he opened his mouth to speak. Obek beat him to it. “Let me help. Please.”

A grimace spread across Hux’s face, contorting his features. He was struggling again. “No. You aren’t a medic and I’m not your responsibility.”

“I know at least as much basic field medicine as you do. Sir.” Hux’s nose twitched at the delayed title. “Please.”

With a huff and a nervous glance away, Hux conceded. “Fine. If you must.”

Obek barely managed to keep from smiling as they thanked Hux and left to retrieve a medkit. Upon their return, Obek found the general where they left him, sans greatcoat and with the collar of his uniform tunic undone. The sliver of bare skin was a heady sight - Obek had never even glimpsed at Hux’s wrists, though they had certainly fantasized about it. Hux froze in his seat when he caught Obek staring. “Hurry up. I haven’t all day.”

“Yes sir! Sorry sir.” Obek could feel their cheeks heat up. _Don’t be inappropriate,_ they chided themself. Kneeling in front of the chair again, they placed the medkit on the floor and opened it up, idly arranging and rearranging items to keep themself from ogling Hux while he removed the top half of his uniform.

“Proceed,” Hux said, and Obek looked back up.

The nebulas of bruises were startling - shades of purple and green and yellow painted the entirety of Hux’s left side, interspersed with angry red welts where he must have made contact with a sharp corner or some other similar protrusion. Around the base of his neck were smaller circlets of bruises, evidence of Kylo’s wrath. Obek’s hatred for the Supreme Leader grew and grew the longer they took in the damage done to their general and they had to bite back a few treasonous words lest they lose the golden opportunity sitting above them.

Obek set to work, pulling on a pair of nitrile gloves and unwrapping a disinfecting cloth to tend to Hux’s face. They worked carefully, mindful of the tender skin around Hux’s eyes and warned him before bringing the cloth to his lip, “This will sting a little.” Hux only nodded in understanding. This was nothing compared to the abuse he’d been privy to from his father, Snoke, and now Kylo Ren.

“I’m going to use the bacta spray now. Close your eyes, please.” Obek felt strange and somewhat uncomfortable telling Hux what to do, but they carried on, spraying an even mist of bacta where the bruising was most prominent once his eyes were shut. With as light a touch as possible, Obek then applied a salve to the split in Hux’s lip. They must have lingered too long because when the general opened his eyes he fixed them with a glare, the impact of which was somewhat diminished by his blown pupils and steadily pinkening cheeks.

Obek moved on to tend to Hux’s neck, averting their eyes from his heated gaze. It wouldn’t do to assume what state Hux was in, no matter how much Obek wished for that state to be one of arousal. They wouldn’t dare push their luck when they already had their general’s vulnerable skin beneath their fingertips. Laying a hand hesitantly on Hux’s side, they asked, “I’ll have to palpate the area around your ribs to check for any fractures. Is that alright?”

Hux took a sharp breath, appearing flustered. “Very well.”

After palpating the area and confirming that Hux had fractured a rib, Obek treated it with a special cooling salve and applied the normal bacta to the remaining bruises. With that their job was done. Obek couldn’t help but feel disappointed that their private moment with Hux was coming to a close, so they took a moment to commit the look of him to memory before all that smooth skin could be covered by a uniform again.

Surprisingly, Hux remained still. Quiet but for a few shaky breaths.

“Is there… anything else I can do for you, sir?”

The expression on Hux’s face was nigh unreadable - pitiful and humorless and mean, and his brows raised up as if baffled.

“Why are you so good to me?”

Obek paused, searching for the right answer.

“You’re my general.”

 

* * *

 

Obek was unfocused. Still reeling from the day prior, from being permitted to touch General Hux in such an intimate manner. They had touched themself guiltily that night, recalling the way Hux blushed when their hand lingered on his lips, imagining the expanse of pale skin unsullied by bruises and wondering where he was most sensitive… his neck, his nipples, his stomach? They couldn’t shake the fantasy even as they worked. It was beginning to drive them crazy.

“Obek!”

“Y-yes?!” Obek was startled to attention and fought to compose themself in front of the general.

Hux gave them a cursory appraisal, nose twitching minutely. “Are you unwell, lieutenant Obek? You appear unfocused.” His voice was clipped and steely as usual, no trace of the broken man Obek saw the previous day, and his face seemed to have healed save for a light trace of discoloration along his cheek. A swell of pride surged through Obek. _I did this,_ they thought. _I brought him back._

“Just… tired, sir. I apologize.”

“Right. Well.” Hux faltered and glanced away, lashes fluttering. Was he nervous? When he met Obek’s eyes again, his stare was unwavering, almost intimidating, like he needed to convince them of something but didn’t know how to do it without a threat. “I require your… assistance… again. A follow-up examination. Just in case.” The face he made as he bit out his request was borderline furious even though he wasn’t actually upset, as far as Obek was aware. They would have found it funny if it wasn’t so damn scary.

“Another examination?” Obek’s palms began to sweat.

Hux clenched and unclenched his fists, the leather creaking. He spoke softly this time, so as not to draw attention to their conversation. “Yes. Come to my office at twenty hundred hours. I expect you to be prompt.” His eyes darted away again. He cleared his throat. “Now then. Back to work.”

As if Obek could focus on their work _now._

 

* * *

 

Obek stood in front of General Hux’s office, five minutes ahead of their meeting’s designated time. They shifted from one foot to the other, contemplating the pros and cons of arriving too early, but settled on buzzing the comm and getting it over with. They couldn’t pretend that they weren’t overeager anymore, not after having knelt between the generals legs a day before, begging to care for him.

The door slid open without any word over the comm from Hux and Obek stepped inside. The office was small - could fit four or five people at most - and unadorned, furnished to the Order’s standards and immaculately clean. The lack of personal effects would have put some people off, but Obek knew better - Hux’s passion was the First Order, he had all that he needed surrounding him already. What purpose did trinkets serve when he had a whole fleet of star destroyers at his fingertips?

At his desk, facing the door and framed by the galaxy outside the transparisteel window, sat General Hux. He remained prim and proper, posture stiff and projecting the air of someone unaccustomed to any kind of casual social interaction. Not that this meeting was necessarily casual, or social, but it certainly wasn’t a strategy conference. “Come,” Hux commanded. “Take a seat.” He gestured to a small couch positioned against the wall.

Obek crossed the room and sat down, pulse pounding, fingers tightening around the handle of the medkit. Hux rose from his chair and sat next to them. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes plea- I mean, yes sir!” Obek took a deep breath, waiting for Hux to remove his tunic. A moment passed, but Hux had yet to move. “Shall I… undress you, sir?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Obek said, placing the medkit on a low table in front of the couch. Obek turned back towards Hux and timidly brought their hands to his collar, fiddling with the clasp. “Y-your face seems to have healed already.”

Hux nodded tightly in affirmation. _Had his breathing quickened?_

With each undone clasp, more of the general’s snowy skin was revealed, and Obek couldn’t stop their sharp intake of breath when the tunic was finally removed. They folded it neatly and set it on the table. When they reached for the medkit however, Hux grabbed their wrist, bringing their hand to his bare chest. Obek gave him a questioning look, but Hux’s only explanation was, “Just your hands.”

Obek swallowed thickly, certain now that, whatever this was, was not a medical examination. Almost all of the bruising was gone, leaving only pale, lightly freckled skin to be explored. “Yes sir.”

Obek began a slow stroke down Hux’s sides, feeling the hardness of his ribs give way to a slim waist and hips. They scooted closer, hands travelling along the top of his jodhpurs and pressing gently on a shockingly soft belly, then moving back up to his chest. Hux yelped when they brushed over his nipples, expression startled and with an impressive blush reaching down past his neck.

“General, are you alright?” Obek paused, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Hux’s chest rose and fell with labored breaths, inadvertently causing Obek’s thumbs to come in contact with his nipples again. His breath hitched as he tried to reply. “Y-yes. Just f-f-fine. It’s… been a very long time since anyone touched me this way…”

Obek had trouble imagining the general wanting for attention, though that was probably their bias talking. Most people found him to be rather unappealing. Dour, uptight, heartless, more droid than man. He was pale, thin, awkward, and had an unnatural smile that made him look cruel or crazed or both. All of these things were true, but they appealed to Obek in a way that, frankly, they didn’t care if they ever understood. All that mattered to them right now was that they made their general feel appreciated, wanted.

“The Supreme Leader mistreats you,” Obek said, emboldened as they clambered into Hux’s lap. “Grand Marshal.” Their reverence was met with a swift backhand.

“Your treasonous rhetoric will ruin you,” Hux snapped, but his furrowed brows and dark eyes let on that he was as pleased as he was enraged by Obek’s temerity.

Obek hummed with pleasure from the residual sting in their cheek. They had fantasized many times about corporal punishment at the hands of General Hux, but to have that in tandem with this strange, vulnerable version of him sent their head into a tailspin. “The Supreme Leader isn’t even a part of the First Order,” they said, pressing themself against the growing hardness below them. “But you, sir, you _are_ the Order.”

Hux’s eyes fluttered shut at the praise and he bit his lip to hold back a whimper. Obek wanted to hear it.

“Let me show you how loyal I am.”

Guiding Hux to lay back, Obek lowered themself on top of him and nuzzled at his neck, trailing kisses up and down the elegant column of his throat while teasing his nipples with their thumbs. With a hand on the back of Obek’s head, Hux guided their mouth lower, lower, until their lips encircled one of the hard buds. He was delightfully sensitive, back arching to press his heated skin further against Obek’s lips.

Obek shifted to give attention to Hux’s other side, tongue laving tight circles around the peaked flesh and drawing out a few small gasps from their general. They began a slow grind against his erection, trying to maintain a steady rhythm despite their rapidly mounting arousal. They needed this to last.

“Enough.” Hux wrenched Obek’s head away from his chest and held them in place. He reached into their trousers with his other hand, rubbing back and forth against the spreading wetness there, then extricated it and presented it to Obek. “Clean it.” They complied eagerly, lapping at Hux’s palm like a dog and sucking his fingers into their mouth. “Good.”

 _Good_ wasn’t much coming from others, but from Hux it felt like the highest commendation. Obek keened at the praise, moaning around his fingers and rutting faster against him as the long digits pushed further into their mouth.

“Such a good lieutenant. So loyal and obedient, dripping for your superior’s approval.”

Hux pressed on the back of Obek’s tongue, sighing with pleasure as they gagged and salivated all over his hand. “Drooling like a little pup.” He withdrew his fingers and pulled Obek forward, bumping their noses together in an unnervingly affectionate gesture before slotting their mouths together for a kiss. Hux wasn’t a skilled kisser, but something about the stilted tenderness, the _weirdness_ of it all, made Obek’s heart flutter. Hux walked a thin line between cruelty and innocence, domineering confidence and flustered inexperience - Obek was intoxicated by it.

While they kissed, Obek groped blindly for the fasteners to Hux’s pants. They couldn’t bear it any longer - they needed to see the rest of him. Obek regretfully parted from Hux’s lips once his pants were undone and slid to the floor to pull them the rest of the way off, along with his boots. They briefly wished that they had had the foresight to worship those boots before removing them, but that train of thought was interrupted by the sight of Hux’s long, slim legs and the garters that held up his black regulation socks.

Obek surged forward to lavish Hux’s legs with kisses, but was interrupted once again, this time by his foot kneading into their groin. “Ah!” They cried out, initially in pain, then in ecstasy as Hux ground his heel into them.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Hux looked down his nose at Obek and snorted, jutting his chin out to direct their attention to the jodhpurs they still held. “Your loyalty extends to my uniform too, pet. Treat it with respect.”

Obek reddened with shame. “Yes sir.” They folded the garment neatly, but it was difficult with the general’s foot still applying pressure to their groin, rubbing in circles and driving them mad with want. Once the trousers had been set atop Hux’s tunic, Obek looked up at Hux with pleading eyes. “P-permission to touch, sir?”

“You may.”

With questing fingers, Obek charted the near infinite length of Hux’s legs, rising up on their knees to reach his smooth, yielding inner thighs. Feeling bold and craving another reprimand, they bit and sucked at his skin, the mark they made much more appealing than the bruises left by Kylo. Obek gleefully accepted the slap that Hux gave them and moaned, “Again. Please.”

Hux let out a shaky breath. “Oh, you like it when I strike you? Hm?” His hand connected with Obek’s face once, then again. “Making trouble just to be punished.” Another slap, harder. “ _Degenerate little hussy._ ”

The next hit sent Obek careening to the floor. From their sprawl they could see Hux slide out of his shorts and fold them hastily to add to the pile of clothes on the table. He stood above them, eyes wild and lips wobbling in a too-wide grin that looked like it would crack at any moment.

Crashing down to his knees, Hux bracketed Obek’s head, shoving his cock into their open mouth and thrusting deep, growling, “This is what you want, isn’t it? Go on, pet, choke on it.”

Obek’s eyes filled with tears as their airway constricted, but they soldiered on, swallowing around the general’s cock and stroking soothingly up and down his legs. Hux whined above them, eyes hooded, mouth agape - _beautiful_. Obek let their hands glide up to Hux’s hips, rubbing circles along his hip bones and pulling him further into their throat.

“O-oh, _fuck!_ ” Hux gasped, the tender caresses to his hips sent shockwaves up his spine and his pace faltered, dick slipping out of Obek’s mouth. He looked exhausted.

“Let me do the rest of the work, sir,” Obek said, hoarse from the rough handling of their throat. “You don’t have to do anything more.” They sat up and Hux balanced himself on their lap, looking as if he might cry from relief.

Hux wrapped his arms around Obek tightly and rolled his hips in a silent plea for more, golden eyelashes fluttering rapidly, breath hot against the side of their neck. The sight of their general so undone nearly finished them off then and there, but there was still work to do.

While Hux continued to rut against them, Obek fumbled for the medkit still sitting on the table. It fell to the floor with a dull _thump_ and Obek pulled it towards them.

“What - _ah!_ What are you _doing?_ ” Hux asked in between thrusts. Petulant. “I need to _cum, lieutenant._ Make me cum or I’ll - !” Hux’s threat was cut off by a deep, lengthy groan. Obek had located a packet of lubricant within the medkit and rubbed their slick fingers along the seam of Hux’s perineum. He was smooth all the way up to his hole and Obek idly considered offering to assist him with his grooming routine. _Next time, next time… I hope there_ is _a next time._

Obek kissed Hux while they toyed with his ass, relishing the pretty sounds that he made against their lips. They broke away for a moment to ask Hux to lay down - Obek wanted access to all of him.

“Need you in me,” Hux panted. “Please.”

Obek soothed him with another kiss. “Shh, I’ve got you, sir. Just relax for me.”

Hux winced as Obek began the process of opening him up, but it didn’t take too long for him to ease into the sensations. Obek travelled down the length of his body, kissing and teasing, returning to his nipples when he would start to tense up, then nuzzling against his soft belly. This process went on for a while until, two fingers in, Obek deigned to focus their attention on Hux’s prostate.

“Yes! There! K-kriffing hells…” Flushed and glowing, Hux writhed on the floor, arching his back in an elegant display as he clenched around Obek’s fingers. “Touch yourself, pet. Will you do that for me? Show me how good you are.”

Obek had never obeyed an order faster. They yanked their trousers and undergarments down just enough to bare themself for their general, stroking fast and rough, bucking into their hand as their assault on his prostate stuttered to a halt. They were so close, but they knew the release wouldn’t be satisfying unless they had permission.

“P-p-permission to cum, sir?”

“Cum for me, lieutenant. Cum for your Grand Marshal.”

All of Obek’s nerves lit up and they shouted as they erupted with pleasure, hand still vigorously grinding against themself until they couldn’t bear the stimulation anymore.

Despite quivering from the aftershocks, Obek still had a job to do, so they returned to stroking Hux’s prostate with relentless abandon. When Hux arched his back, Obek took him into their mouth and sucked, wringing a series of, “ _Ah - ah - ah’s!_ ” out of him.

Hux sobbed, a breathy, pretty sound that was practically forced out of him when he finally spilled down Obek’s throat, as deep as they could take him. The weight of him on their tongue and the warm, bitter taste of his spend caused Obek to orgasm once again, and they nursed the last of Hux’s release out of him until he shook with overstimulation, letting his cock slide out of their mouth.

Before they had the chance to swallow, Hux pulled them into a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on their tongue. They lay on the floor, kisses becoming more gentle as their heart rates slowed, limbs tangling around each other to stay warm in the cool, recycled air of the office.

Obek’s jaw ached and Hux appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep. What had just transpired couldn’t have been real, could it? Surely this was was just another one of Obek’s fantasies… but very warm, very _real_ fingers brushed their hair out of their face and held them in place by their chin. Obek opened their eyes to a picture they’d never have thought possible - Hux below them, cheeks flushed and streaked with tears, ginger hair in a tangled halo, grinning like a madman.

_Too weird to be a dream._

 


End file.
